Amor Prohibido
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Judai es un príncipe. Pero a Judai no le importan esas cosas. Dominó es un reino con muchas leyendas, todas ficticias según todos. Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando estos dos guapos chicos lleguen al reino, presentándose ante los príncipes? ¿Acaso el pasado influirá otra vez? Acaso esto es… ¿Un amor prohibido? AU, Yaoi (Spiritshipping)
1. Palacio

_**¡I'm Back! Yey, Lady of Duel dispuesta a torturar a la humanidad con sus historias que ahora incluirán Yaoi. *sonríe dulcemente***_

_**El resumen... No tiene mucho más que el que ya presenté-ríe nerviosamente- En fin.**_

_**Judai es un príncipe. Se le prometió la corona en cuanto se case. Pero a Judai no le importan esas cosas. Rumia es más enamoradiza y dulce, pero sin perder su personalidad igual a su gemelo.**_

_**Se supone que en su reino, no hay ladrones, ellos vienen de otros reinos y suelen ser capturados rápidamente. ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando estos dos guapos chicos lleguen al reino, presentándose ante los príncipes?**_

_**La antigua leyenda es algo que siempre ha estado en mente de los reyes, pero no de los príncipes. Sin embargo, sólo deben esperar. Nadie sabe qué, quién, o quiénes la completaran. **_

_**¿Acaso el pasado influirá otra vez? Acaso esto es… ¿Un amor prohibido?**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

_**Y sin más, disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia!**_

Amor prohibido

**1: Palacio**

**Era una dulce noche. Nadie les molestaba, o eso pensaban ellos. Se susurraban amor eterno en una de las habitaciones. Nadie les perseguía. Él juraba protegerlo y cuidarlo, y su amado sólo lloraba, mientras observaba una fotografía. En ella, se mostraba su pasado. El más alto quitó la fotografía de la mano del otro y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. **

"El pasado ya no importa. Vivamos el presente. Por ellos."

¡Judai! ¡Despierta!

Hm...

¡Que te despiertes, maldición!-arrojándole algo-

¡Maldita sea!-abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías de despertarme así, Jun?!

La necesidad de que si no te presentas en diez minutos al almuerzo, tu padre te matará.

-golpeando la puerta-

Adelante-dijo el chico que se levantaba-

-entrando- Ah-sonrojándose, al ver al chico que dormía sólo con un pantalón- Buenos días, Judai-sama.

Buenos días, Rei. ¿Qué ocurre?

Eh... ¿Qué era?... Ah, Jun, ya he despertado a Rumia-sama... Nos retiraremos al comedor. Luego lo veré, Judai-sama.-llevándose al chico con ella-

_**¡Qué flojera! ¡Quería seguir durmiendo! Pero ya que Jun se encargó de empaparme, lo mejor será darme una rápida ducha **__**para ir a almorzar. Ocupando cinco minutos, colocándome mi ropa en tres, salí, sólo para chocarme con alguien.**_

¡Auch!-pasando la mano por el lugar golpeado-

-repitiendo la acción y luego riendo al ver el rostro de la persona- Rumi, eras tú.

Venía a ver qué estuvieras despierto. Por cierto-observando el reloj dentro de la habitación- ¡Dos minutos para llegar al comedor! ¡El que pierda será el que haga la tarea del otro!-saliendo corriendo-

_**A ella no le importaba que medio grupo de soldados le vieran correr. Siempre me pareció único como con esas ropas podía correr tan fácilmente. Traía una remera de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, debajo, una falda de color blanca, esa tipo escuela, pero más corta, era hasta un poquito más arriba de su rodilla. Traía en sus pies unas zapatillas negras y su largo cabello castaño, hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, estaba atado en dos simples coletas. Sin dudarlo, salí corriendo detrás de ella. A pocos metros de llegar al comedor, ambos acomodamos nuestra apariencia.**_

Buenos días, padre, madre-dijo la joven entrando rápidamente-

Buen día, madre, padre.-dijo el otro, casi detrás de ella-

Buen día-contestaron los padres casi al unísono-

-mirando el reloj de pared- Diez minutos exactos. Felicitaciones a ambos.

Gracias, padre. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Primero que nada-habló su madre- Ambos de pie. Sin hombros y sin mangas... volantes alrededor de la parte superior del brazo... falda... Me gusta, Rumi. Judai... Una camisa blanca... pantalón negro... Buena elección de ropa. Y hoy, Judai tienes clases de hechicería y Rumia de arquería. Ahora coman, va a enfriarse.

Gracias por la comida-dijeron ambos al unísono-

_**Cuando terminamos de comer todos, nos levantamos de la mesa. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación a ponerme otra ropa, la que tenía me estaba molestando. Me coloqué mi remera negra y arriba mi chaqueta roja, también unos jeans. Cuando terminé de cambiarme acomodé mi cabello castaño,**_ _**se divide en dos capas y la que está más cerca a mi cara es un poco más oscura. Mis marrones ojos están bajo los flequillos de esa capa. Saliendo, me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento. Allí ya estaba Ryo, el... ¿Tutor? Sí, podría decirse así. **_

_**Él es mayor que yo por tres años, tiene 20. Tiene un cabello de color azul oscuro dividido en tres capas. Su cabello azul oscuro está dividido en tres capas, sus ojos azules están posicionados directamente debajo de los flequillos de la capa más cercana a su rostro. Su vestimenta es una ajustada musculosa con cuello de color negro y unos jeans azul oscuro. (1) Cuando me acerqué estaba leyendo un libro.**_

¡Hola, Ryo!

Buen día, Judai-cerrando el libro- Imagino que estás listo.

¡Siempre estoy listo!

_**Luego de una... Intensa clase de magia, terminaba mi día. Cualquiera diría que es poco, pero con Ryo, ese poco es agotador.**_

_**Recién era el atardecer y decid**__**í **__**pasear por el castillo. Es bastante grande, delante, en la entrada hay un sin fin de adornos y la sala donde están los tronos. Más atrás, está el verdadero castillo. En la parte derecha, están tanto mi habitación, la de Rumia y la de los sirvientes más cercanos y antiguos del castillo. En la parte izquierda, la habitación de los reyes y la cocina. Más al centro, el comedor, y luego la sala de reuniones. Atrás, está el jardín y una gran extensión de terreno. Hay tres senderos, uno te lleva al establo y al depósito. El otro, te lleva a la habitación del resto de los sirvientes y el último te lleva a un bosque. **_

_**Tomé ese sendero y caminé hasta que llegué a la laguna, que está a la mitad del bosque. Su agua era muy transparente y si mirabas con cuidado podías ver a los peces allí. Estaba mirando tranquilamente, pronto apareció uno de mis monstruos, Kuriboh Alado. (2) Él me estaba haciendo compañía. Luego de un tiempo, miró con preocupación. Observé la dirección de su mirada y logré ver a un chico. Su cabello azul verdoso sobresalía en más de una dirección, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Él estaba anotando algo y mirando un mapa que guardaba en una mochila que traía consigo, miré su ropa y era una camisa de color claro y tenía volantes en los puños. Además, tenía una chaqueta azul por encima de la cintura y tenía un pantalón negro con un cinturón blanco. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. **_

_**Quizá era alguien de limpieza, no lo sé. La jefa de limpieza es algo... Aterradora, aunque conmigo es muy dulce. Tome-san suele enfadarse con los sirvientes y ella es la que pone el orden. Inclusive mi padre suele temerle. Sin embargo no me acerqué. El chico parecía muy concentrado en lo que anotaba y no quería interrumpirlo. Entonces, levantó la mirada y me vio.**_

¿Hola?-sorprendido-

Hola. Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

-guardando el cuaderno y el mapa- Un gusto… Soy Johan Anderson.

Judai Yuki

-sorprendido- ¿Príncipe?-arrodillándose- Lamento haberlo tratado con tanta… Eh… ¿Descortesía es la palabra?

Levántate. No me agrada que me traten así sólo por ser el príncipe de Domino (3)

Pero es que…Hm…-levantándose- ¿En verdad está bien?

-ignorando el comentario anterior-¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto antes por aquí.

Bueno yo… Eh… Cómo decirlo… Estoy haciendo una especie de investigación, príncipe.

Judai está bien.

Es… Es que… Yo…

¿Investigación? ¿De qué?

No puedo…

Ah, esas cosas de científico, ¿No? ¿No dirás nada hasta terminar?

Algo así… Si me disculpa debo irme… Fue un honor hablar con usted. Digo… contigo…-apenado- Lo veré luego.

_**¡Aish! Odio**__** que me traten con tanto respeto y miedo… No me gusta. Está bien, soy el príncipe, pero no soy un monstruo. Voy a volver a casa. Ya está por caer la noche. **_

_**Fin cap. 1**_

_**Bueno… No sé si quedó corto… Pero para ser el primer capítulo estoy conforme. No tengo mucho que decir, así que primero las aclaraciones.**_

_**(1): La ropa de Ryo sé que no es así pero... Vi una foto y mi dios que era sexy. **_

_**(2): Aún no sé si habrá duelos. Quizá los haya, quizá no. Ya saben que tengo poca imaginación**_

_**(3): Explicación para este nombre. No tuve imaginación para otro. Pero necesitaré otro nombre en un futuro… Acepto colaboraciones (?) **_

_**Pero bueno… Para no perder la costumbre, me quemé la pierna con la estufa. Le echaron la culpa a mi ropa. **_

_**Devi: Imbécil. **_

_**En fin, me agradaría muchísimo si dejan sus opiniones, comentarios, fruta podrida, o algo en un review, eso sí, si es fruta por favor que no sean sandías (?)**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Nuevas Personas

_**I'm back again! Ok,no. Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, que quedó más largo de lo que esperé. Me emocioné (?) En fin:**_

_**A Johana Anderson: Tu review me dejó mucho en qué pensar y intentaré mejorar los capítulos de tal forma en que no sea confuso. Agradezco mucho tu crítica. 1- A mí tampoco me gusta tanto sacarlos del personaje, así que si en algún momento me estoy desviando me gustaría que me lo dijeran, 2- Me suena a un desafío, y los desafíos me gustan, lo intentaré, pero si veo que no me sale trataré de dejarlo lo más claro posible. 3- Inconcluso ¡NO! Quizá tarde, pero el colegio es el culpable. Ahora aprovecho mis vacaciones, pero ya están terminando, pero inconcluso no lo dejaré. **_

_**Y por último: Gracias, pero ¿El mejor fic spiritshipping? Lo dudo. Eso no pasará, pero sí trabajaré para que sea una historia que de gusto leerla. Espero que sigas la historia y que te guste, de nuevo, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Intentaré un nuevo estilo de escritura, si no les agrada o si lo hago mal por favor DÍGANME, ya que no quiero que la historia sea... aburrida**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

**2: Nuevas personas**

**Ya era la madrugada. No se escuchaban más que sollozos. Se veía a ese joven chico susurrando, pidiendo perdón, mientras que el mayor sólo lo miraba con lástima mientras observaba la puerta. Nadie debía entrar. Mantenerse a salvo era lo importante.**

-Por favor, detente.-habló el mayor con una voz cálida, tratando de calmar a su amado-No conseguirás nada si sigues así.-dijo, mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más baja.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Todo pasó por mi culpa!-exclamó mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

-Sabes que no es así.-abandonó su lugar sólo para abrazarlo y dejar que ocultara su rostro en su cuello-Llora lo que quieras...-mientras comenzaba a pasar lentamente la mano por su cabello, intentando reconfortarlo

-Te amo-susurró antes de seguir con su imparable llanto.

_**Otra vez tuve un sueño. Son extraños. Bueno, de por si no hay nada muy común en mi vida. Me salté el desayuno ya que me dormí. Luego, busqué a Rumia pero no la encontraba, por el contrario, encontré a Rei**_

-¡Judai-sama!- me habló mientras se abalanzaba a mi- ¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó mientras me soltaba y se acomodaba la ropa

-En la habitación, me quedé dormido-sonreí- ¿Has visto a Rumia?

-¿Rumia-sama?-puso una pose algo pensativa- ¿A donde había ido?

-Si hablan de Rumia se fue al establo-habló Jun, que recién llegaba, probablemente intrigado por el escándalo que hacíamos

-¡Gracias, Jun!-grité mientras me iba alejando hacia el lugar que me había dicho

_**Llegar al establo se estaba haciendo un viaje largo. Llevaría fácil diez minutos caminando hacia allí y aún no llegaba. Así que decidí comenzar a correr. Así fue que lo logré en menos de dos minutos.**_

-¿Corriste?-me preguntó Rumia que se encontraba dándole de comer a un caballo al cuál le tenía mucho afecto

-¡Sí!-contesté con mi usual sonrisa-¿Pasó algo en el desayuno?-pregunté tomando un lugar en una silla de madera al lado de ella

-A mamá no le causó gracia que no estuvieras en el desayuno. ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa- Dijo que no le diría a papá ya que él no estaba, pero que si faltas al almuerzo te castigará-me comunico mientras le miré con una expresión tranquila, igual a la que tenía cuando entré al establo.

-Sólo me quedé dormido. Lo habitual. ¿Tuviste que inventar excusas?-le dije mientras la miraba darle de beber al caballo

-Algo así. En cuanto mamá notó que le mentí casi me da un discurso-contestó, sin detener su tarea, pero sin evitar reír mientras lo contaba

-Mamá siempre exagera.-puse una pose recta y firme como mi madre- Hoy tienen lecciones de esto y aquello-la imité, mientras evitaba una risa y hacía gestos elegantes como los que suele hacer mi madre

-¡Genial!-gritó antes de estallar en una carcajada-¡Te pareces mucho así!-sin dejar de reír-Ya, para. Si algún sirviente entra irá a contarle.-cambió su rostro por algo un poco más serio.-Además, tengo que terminar de cepillar a Riz-dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo y empezaba a pasarlo por el pelaje del caballo que sólo nos miraba sin emitir sonido

-Adoras ese caballo-mencioné mientras que mi hermana sólo asentía con la cabeza lentamente

-Fue mi regalo cuando tenía seis, ¿Recuerdas? Papá aún era...-se le cortó la voz de repente, no queriendo terminar la oración.

-Aún era presente.-la terminé en lugar de ella, sé que le dolía hablar de ese tema

-Hagamos una carrera.-habló, con claras intenciones de cambiar el tema-Vamos, escoge un caballo. Hasta la laguna del bosque.-declaró.

-Te ganaré-montándome a un caballo y empezando a cabalgar

-¡Te arrepentirás de hacerme trampa!-haciendo lo mismo que yo-

-¿Trampa a la mejor jinete del palacio?-burlándome- ¡La que me hará trampa eres tú!

-¡Yo no soy tramposa, Principito!-me desafió mientras aceleraba la velocidad de su caballo

-¡Eso lo veremos!-intenté pasarla, pero inútilmente ya que ella me llevaba una gran ventaja

-¡Te gane, Judai!- me habló con una sonrisa enorme mientras bajaba del caballo esperándome, recién llegaba cerca a ella-

-Tal parece, Rumi-le dije con una voz amable, de antemano sabía cómo terminaría la carrera-

-¡Rumia!-oímos una voz familiar y pronto apareció Rei buscándonos-¡Te tengo nuevas!-dijo con una voz alegre, un mensaje que yo no capté, pero al parecer ella sí

_**Ambas se olvidaron de mi presencia y comenzaron a hablar, o mejor dicho, a cotillear. Las convencí de llevar los caballos de vuelta y cuando lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos llegando tarde al almuerzo. Cabe destacar que ella y yo corríamos mientras nos reíamos. Cuando llegamos al comedor, me sorprendió el hecho de que sólo mi madre estaba allí.**_

-¿Mamá?-la llamé, ella estaba hablando con Tome-san, sin darse cuenta ninguna de nuestra presencia

-Ah, ya están aquí.-dijo una vez que nos notó.-Hoy su padre no almorzará con nosotros-su voz sonaba algo decepcionada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó casi instantáneamente Rumia-Prometió almorzar más seguido con nosotros-el rostro de mamá no había cambiado de expresión.

-Hay un par de chicos nuevos que querían hablar con él. Y tiene una reunión luego.

-Ya veo-dijo ella con un rostro serio, la conozco y sé que está evitando protestar.-Entonces, gracias por la comida.-pronto se estaba sirviendo la pasta que Tome-san le ofreció

_**Ya no cuento con Rumi para este almuerzo. Está enfadada, la conozco y sé que cuando dirige su mirada a otro lado en el comedor no planea hablar. A pesar de que papá prometió comer con nosotros más seguido, pocas veces lo cumplió. Él es muy estricto con nosotros, pero no puede cumplir promesas. Antes, como hablábamos con Rumia, él era mucho más presente. La razón por la cual ella ama cabalgar es porque papá le enseño a hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Mamá tampoco tenía ánimo de hablar, así que cada cual con sus pensamientos. Pronto terminamos y nos estábamos yendo, hasta que Tome-san nos llamó a los tres y nos hizo sentarnos nuevamente.**_

-Tengo a unos chicos que presentarles. Ellos llegaron ayer pero recién hoy estarán trabajando formalmente. Él es Edo Phoenix.-dijo la mujer señalándonos a un joven chico de cabello gris, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca a botones algo suelta-Tengo entendido que tendrá algo que ver con el entrenamiento de soldados.

-Un gusto, Reina, princesa, príncipe-habló un poco dudoso el chico, probablemente sin saber cómo dirigirse a nosotros, así que lo ayudamos.

-A mi me dices Rumia y a él Judai, ¿Entendido?-ella se me adelantó, pero el chico sólo asintió al ver la intimidante mirada que Rumi le estaba dando.

-Y él es Johan Anderson-volvió a hablar Tome-san, mostrándonos al otro chico-

-¡A ti te conozco!-cuando lo vi lo reconocí inmediatamente ya que tenía una gran curiosidad acerca de lo que anotaba ayer en el lago

-Así es-habló algo tímido.-Un gusto Reina, princesa.-hizo una reverencia frente a ellas- Ya nos conocíamos, príncipe.

-¡Te he dicho que es Judai!-protesté cuando terminó de hablar, ya sabe que no me gusta ser llamado príncipe.

-Eh... Pero...-no terminó la oración ya que miraba algo temeroso a mi mamá

-Si lo tratas formalmente cuando esté el Rey no ocurrirá nada.-Ella le habló con una voz amable y dulce, una de las cualidades de la Reina

-D... ¿De acuerdo?-miró también a Rumia, quién sólo le sonrío y asintió.

-¿Y qué harán aquí? ¿Edo-kun supuestamente trabajará con el ejercito?-mi madre ya estaba empezando con su interrogatorio.- ¿Tú, Johan-kun?

Empezó a hablar Edo.-Así es, tendré el trabajo de enseñar cómo manejar la espada a los soldados nuevos.-habló con más confianza mientras sonreía levemente

-Yo por el contrario cocinaré para los sirvientes junto a ás estoy estudiando algunas plantas y mientras llegue a horario el Rey me permitió trabajar en mi proyecto-vi como una sonrisa se iba plantando en su rostro y se iba poniendo más emocionado mientras hablaba-

-Oigan, ¿Cuántos años tienen?-Rumi habló curiosa- A Johan le doy unos 17, pero Edo-kun...-calló ya que no sabía la edad del chico

-Tengo 16-definitivamente parecía mayor.

-Ya veo...-eso calmó la curiosidad de mi hermana por ahora- Bueno, debo irme a clase. Ryo me asesinará si no llego a tiempo.-río y me miró-¿Tú que tienes, Judai?

-Esgrima(1)-también reí-Edo, ¿Quieres venir?

-Me agradaría, pero tengo que declinar la oferta.-con eso dicho, ambos nos fuimos.

_**Esgrima es aburrido. Lo único que considero algo divertido es arquería. Pero bueno, tengo que terminar de recibir la lección de otro día que no terminé. Tengo dos profesores en esgrima, Fubuki y Asuka Tenjouin. Asuka tiene un bonito cabello rubio oscuro y largo que está en su mayoría detrás de su nuca. Usa un top blanco con adornos azules, y una minifalda azul, con botas largas. Fubuki, por el contrario, tiene cabello castaño pero ordenado de la misma forma que Asuka. Él usa una vestimenta parecida a Ryo, sólo que en lugar de usar una musculosa negra él usa una blanca.(2)**_

-¡Así no!-gritó inmediatamente Asuka-¡Le sacarás un ojo a alguien!-me quitó la espada y me proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas así hermanita, Judai le está poniendo empeño-él siempre es amable con nosotros.

-Pero no tiene por qué agitar tanto la espada. Es sólo avanzar y atacar. Intentemos de nuevo.-se puso nuevamente en posición y hice lo que me dijo.

-Mejoraste, Judai-me habló con una sonrisa en su rostro- Aunque Asuka te diga lo contrario-esquivó el golpe que su hermana ya le estaba por dar

-Mejoraste, sí. Pero eso no significa que estés calificado para usar la espada.-me miró y cuando guardo las espadas su rostro se volvió más dulce y amable-¿Rumia tiene con Ryo?-me preguntó

-Si-dije con un tono de voz divertido. Rumia y Ryo se adoran, pero discuten muchísimo-Todavía tiene clases. Iré a verla.-me despedí con un saludo y comencé a caminar en dirección al patio

_**Caminando recordé el rostro de Rumi en el almuerzo. Supongo que ver a nuevos le quitó el mal humor. Llegué e inmediatamente me llamó la atención que Rumia no estuviera haciendo renegar a Ryo. Me acerqué a ella y noté que Edo estaba haciendo lo mismo.**_

-Una hermosa princesa no debería tener una cara larga-le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-¿Tú eres?-Ryo le habló. Quiere a Rumi y le sobreprotege como yo.

-Edo Phoenix.-le miró esperando su nombre

-Ryo Marufuji

-Un placer.-le tendió la mano y Ryo la tomó con un poco de desconfianza

-¿Por qué esa cara, Rumi?-le hablé sonriéndole-¿Ya terminaste?-me senté en el piso frente a ella.

-Me desquité con Ryo y de castigo me hizo hacer escritos. Me duele la mano.

-No transformes las cosas. Te pregunté, por qué te habías desquitado conmigo y sólo me gritaste. Judai, ¿Qué ocurrió?-me miró expectante, buscando una respuesta

_**Ugh... Ryo suele cuidar mucho a Rumi y siempre se preocupa cuando está de mal humor. Sé que lo está haciendo aunque no se lo demuestre. El problema es que mi hermana me está dando una mirada, esas que compartimos cuando vamos a decir una mentira. Y eso está esperando que diga, una mentira.**_

-Casi se cae con Riz-hablé con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando que lo creyera-

-soltó un bufido- ¿Y por eso me tenías que congelar, Rumia?

-Perdón.-susurró y dirigió la vista a otro lado, por lo que pude notar, sonrojada-Sólo fue un congelamiento.

-No es para tanto, Ryo.-le hablé mientras le tomaba la mano a mi hermana- Además, tenemos planeado ir al bosque, así que me la llevo un rato. Un placer hablar con ambos-en cuanto terminé de hablar nos fuimos corriendo.

_**Ahora falta la explicación real de Rumi. **_

-Será mejor que expliques por qué lo congelaste.-le hablé con un rostro serio mientras me sentaba cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Aún seguía molesta con papá, es todo.-me contestó claramente enfadada.-Además me frustré por el hechizo. No me salía y Ryo me estaba presionando. Actúe sin pensar.-nuevamente su voz se volvió un susurro.

-Ryo no hizo nada. Sabes que si te pone presión es porque sabe que tú puedes.-salió un tono cálido, ese que siempre usaba con mi hermana.

-Ya sé...-volvió a sonrojarse

-Te quiere.-le sonreí mientras noté como se ponía roja

-¡No digas tonterías!-gritó nerviosa-

-Y tú a él.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Quién querría a ese mago de quinta?! ¡Yo no!-pronto empezó a correr lejos y eso significaba ir detrás de ella para poder estar en paz por ahora

**Fin cap. 2**

_**(1): No me refiero a la esgrima con todos los protectores etc. Si no a lucha con espadas, pero como no sé como se llaman, creí que esgrima se entendería.**_

_**(2): No estaba segura de si poner su ropa original o no, así que como le cambié la ropa a Ryo, preferí hacerlo con Fubuki.**_

_**¡Tiempo para mí! Buenas noticias, empecé a leer el manga. Llegué hasta ahora al capítulo 36. Si antes tenía admiración por Ryo, ¡LO AMO MÁS! Quiere a Sho y lo cuida a su modo. Me resulta demasiado tierno. Y en las malas noticias, Adiós vacaciones, hola tarea hecha los últimos días. Entro a clases el miércoles. Y mi mamá ya está medio loca porque necesito un profesor de física *Me va mal, je...* **_

_**En fin, esto quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperé y ojalá les haya gustado, por favor si quieren dejen un review expresando sus sentimientos (¿) *sonríe* Agradecería que si hay fruta, no sean peras. *Las peras no me gustan* **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Adivino

_**¡HOLA! *Lentamente va pasando un trapito para limpiar este fic* **_

_**Okey no. ¡HE VUELTO CON UN FANFIC MEJORADO! No, pero, volvió el fic *Ríe muy tiernamente* **_

_**Gracias a los que entendieron mi partida temporal ^.^ Realmente necesitaba despejarme de muuuchas cosas, y la presión, entre ellas. **_

_**Selphie Pegasus: Jeje... Edo y Johan... ¿Más de lo que aparentan? *Finge inocencia* No sé de que estás hablando... **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer al final**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. Lo típico *Oh vamos! Cualquier fan volvería su shipping favorito real si fuera de su pertenencia. Y yo no veo ningún spiritshipping por ahí***_

_**3: Adivino**_

_**Desperté. Estaba sudando. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana. Tomé una ducha y me vestí. Me sería imposible dormir así que comencé a deambular caminando hacia el lugar de prácticas en el jardín. Allí estaba mi arco con el carcaj con no más de cinco flechas. Me acerqué a tomarlo y comencé a disparar esas cinco flechas, ninguna dándole al centro. Creo que era notable el que seguía dormido. Debido a que empezaba a amanecer recién salían algunas sirvientas de las habitaciones. **_

_**Me dirigía a despertar a Rumia cuando un extraño gatito de color violeta llamó mi atención. Comencé a seguirlo, así que pude notar que era un espíritu. Me guió al bosque. Allí, cercano al lago, con un rostro algo confundido, se encontraba Johan. Decidí hablarle. **_

—¿Johan?—pregunté en un tono de voz bajo, casi como un susurro

—Judai-san... Creí que estaría durmiendo—me contestó algo sorprendido, pero también algo nervioso

—Desperté temprano.—mientras le daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Sé que es algo raro pero a veces pasa—al decir eso, una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca.

—No quiero ser descortés pero me gustaría seguir con mis ocupaciones...—habló algo tímido

—Oh, claro, lo siento. ¿Vas al bosque?—volví a dirigirme a él, pero creo que eso lo puso nervioso de nuevo

—Sí...

—Entonces te dejo en paz, nos vemos—contesté, retomando mi camino a la habitación de Rumia.

_**Por muchas ganas que tenga de saber que hace, no puedo meterme. Además, no sabía qué hora era y probablemente esté jugando con el tiempo otra vez. Papá iba a matarme.**_

_**Luego del almuerzo, ya que no tenía lecciones, fuimos con Rumia a "pasar cerca" de la habitación de papá. Él se encontraba hablando con alguien y estábamos realmente curiosos. Discutían.**_

—No entrará nadie de Chess a este reino.

_**Chess... El reino enemigo de Domino... Oímos el sonido caracteristico de la puerta al abrirse y rápidamente nos fuimos del lugar. Rumi se alejó, y yo me perdí por ahí, en el bosque. **_

—¿Príncipe?—escuché una voz conocida— Judai-kun~ Tu hermana te estaba buscando. ¿Te apetece una manzana?

—¡Tome-san! Claro que sí. ¿Qué harás para cenar si puedo saber?

—Sus favoritos, camarones fritos.

—Tome-san, ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor?—le dije mientras ella sólo reía levemente

—Sí. Tu hermana, te buscaba.

—¿Está en el establo?

—No, en el bosque. Ten suerte encontrándola —volvió a reír y yo comencé a caminar.

_**Luego de un largo rato yendo de un lado para otro, pensé que quizá estuviera en su habitación. Dirigiendome hacia allí, la encontré finalmente. **_

—¡Judai!-me gritó Rumia con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres nuevas?

—Cuéntame.

—Oí que papá quiere cenar con Edo y Johan esta noche. Creo que van a tener su afecto pronto. Y tú, ¡Consígueme un chisme!

—¿Chisme? Manjoume considera regalarle un anillo a Rei para su cumpleaños.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo!~ Yo también quiero a alguien que me regale algo así~

—¿Qué no los tienes?

—Sólo por ser la princesa.

—¿Y yo?

—¡Tú no cuentas!

—Bueno, pero soy alguien , ¿No?

—¿Princesa?

—¡Ah, Edo! —mencionó feliz la chica

—¿Estás mejor que ayer, Rumia-chan? —preguntó

—Sí, lo de ayer fue un pequeño mal momento. ¡No suelo ser así! Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mi hermano. —dirigió la vista hacia mi—Judai, Tome-san y mamá me cubren. ¿Vamos?

—¿A hacer qué?

—¡A curiosear por el mercado!

_**Dicho eso, Rumia y yo nos pusimos dos capas ocultando nuestros rostros. Mi padre odia que salgamos sin su permiso, pero si esperamos a conseguirlo tendremos más de treinta años.**_

_**Rumia había pasado por una biblioteca y retiró un libro a nombre de Ryo. Luego, comimos fruta. Al dirigirnos a casa, encontramos a un extraño hombre que antes no habíamos visto. Tenía una extravagante ropa y nos miró. Intentamos irnos pero fallamos, el hombre se interpuso y nos comentó que era adivino y le gustaría leernos la fortuna. Tuvimos que ceder. **_

— ¿Le importa si empiezo con la señorita?

—No, no hay problema. —forcé una risa

—Bien… Tu rostro muestra una gran inquietud con respecto a una persona cercana… Vendrán desafíos para ti en donde tu posición como princesa no valdrá. Es probable que intenten lograr que caigas pero con el apoyo de tu hermano y amigos puedes mantenerte en pie. Podrás caer o podrás triunfar dependiendo de cómo juegues tus cartas. Estás opacada por un color gris pequeña.

— Qué… tétrico… Es tu turno, Judai…—me habló Rumia pensativa…

—¿Qué puede decir de mi suerte?

—Tienes un extraño color en ti… Tú estás preocupado por cosas que ya han pasado, o eso es lo que crees. Puedes hacer que el ciclo se repita o que se rompa… Dependerá mucho de cómo actúes ante el resto. Tienes una creciente curiosidad con respecto a alguien que acabas de conocer, y esa curiosidad no parará hasta que estés satisfecho. Podrías ser traicionado si no vas con cuidado con lo que hablas. Siendo tú mismo llegarás lejos, pero deberás madurar si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—Ya… Ya veo… Vámonos, Rumia.

—Gracias… por leernos la suerte…

_**Volvimos casi sin ánimo de hablar, lo cual era raro en nosotros. Llegamos a casa y al poner un pie en el comedor, Tome-san se asustó de vernos tan tranquilos. **_

—Chicos, sólo es un adivino. No creerán en lo que les diga un mago de quinta, ¿O sí?

—N… No, Tome-san… Yo… volveré cuando la cena esté lista—dicho eso, se retiró del comedor casi corriendo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —me preguntó

—El mago de quinta aquí es Ryo, Tome-san. —mencioné

— ¡Ay! ¡Me debe estar odiando ahora! ¿No vas a hablar con ella?

—No. Creo que ella y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas. Aunque podría contarte lo que sé si me das una de esas galletas que estás haciendo. —intenté chantajearla pero…

—¡Fuera de la cocina, Judai! —

_**Tenía que intentarlo. Rumia oyó eso y sólo rió fuertemente. **_

_**Llegó la hora de la cena y luego de cambiarnos a algo más formal, fuimos a cenar. Como mi gemela escuchó, Edo y Johan se habían unido a nosotros. **_

—Niños, ¡Tengan modales! —gritó nuestro padre

—Pero papá~ ¡Son camarones fritos! ¡No nos hagas esto! —protestó Rumia

—¡Al menos dejen algo para los chicos!

—No hace falta, Rey. Si a la princesa y al príncipe les fascina esta comida no hay problema. —habló tranquilamente Edo

—¿Y qué hacían de sus vidas antes de que los contratáramos aquí? Sé que viajaban.

—Así es. Tenía una investigación en el Reino de Chess pero allí no había mucho interesante. Me comentaron de la gran cantidad de cosas en este Reino y casi de inmediato empaqué mis pocas—comentó Johan. —Y Edo me siguió.

—Él es todo un tema, puede ser como un niño pequeño si no lo tienen bien vigilado—rió—Cuando se entusiasma nada puede frenarlo.

—Mis hijos son iguales.

—¡Mentira! ¡No somos tan entusiastas?

—¿Ah, no? —nos molestó nuestra madre—¿Qué tal la primera vez que les enseñe a montar a caballo? ¿O la primera vez que fueron a la ciudad?

—¡Pero eran primeras veces! —hablamos al unísono y también nos quejamos al unísono— ¡Éramos niños!

—¿Y ahora qué son? —nos siguió el juego—Siguen siendo niños para mí.

—¡Mamá!

—Niños, eso es lo que son. —contestó nuestro padre.

—¡Que simpática que es, Reina! —rió Johan

_**Fin cap. 3**_

_**¡Aquí estoy! Debo admitir que no sabía cuándo volvería, pero estoy feliz, eso sí. Ya no puedo hacer mucho más este año, pero sé que vendrá un brillante 2015. **_

_**¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Amigos sin beneficios

_** ¡Hola! … ¿Perdón? Mis excusas: **_

_**En enero salí, dormí, y comí como no se dan una idea. **_

_**En febrero me enfermé. Terminé el mes y ¡Se me fue todo!**_

_**Bueno, ya volví al colegio… Y este año aparenta ser todo menos fácil.**_

_**Pero bueno, Gracias a: Kitsune Girl Yuki, Selphie Pegasus:**_

_**Sí, ya me di cuenta de los errores que cometí el capítulo pasado ¡Perdón! No sé muy bien que me ocurrió… Creo que esto de las fiestas me afectó un poco, sinceramente yo también me perdí un poco al leerlo. Espero que este capítulo quede mejor. O por lo menos que supere al anterior… ¡Ojala lo disfruten! (Y perdón por tardarme tanto!)**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

**4: Amigos sin beneficios. **

**De nuevo hablaban de aquel tema. Cada vez que lo hacían uno terminaba llorando. Esta no sería la excepción. **

—No puedo. —susurró mientras aquella persona tan preciada para él le envolvía en sus brazos.

—Sí, sí que puedes. Tú y yo podemos. Juntos. —le abrazó con más fuerza esperando que el chico volviera a hablar

— ¡No me arriesgaré otra vez! Ya perdí a mi familia. —dijo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—No voy a perderte a ti. —afirmó.

Con delicadeza, quitó aquellas lágrimas del rostro del otro y al mismo tiempo, preguntó— ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Huirás?

—Aún no lo sé. No parezco tener otra opción… Pero… —pausó un segundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Pero?—preguntó intentando incitar al chico de continuar

—Pero no soportaré si no estás a mi lado. —finalizó mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a aquella persona que la había comprendido por tanto tiempo.

—Jamás me iré…

— ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

_**Sentí como una gran cantidad de líquido humedecía mi cabeza. Susurré una maldición y levanté mi mirada. Ryo. ¿Qué hacía el en mi habitación? Acaso…**_

— ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!—exclamé al ver el reloj de mi habitación.

La puerta se abrió y una voz femenina sonó— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Judai?— Allí estaba Rumia, quien tenía una mirada de dormida muy similar a la mía.

—Cronos los matará. Y no digan que no se los advertí.

_**Entonces hoy nos tocaba modales. En esta clase, si así se le puede llamar a esa tortura, tenemos dos profesores, Cronos de Medici y Emi Ayukawa. Me vestí rápidamente y nos dirigimos al comedor, donde estaban esperándonos. **_

—Ayukawa-san, Cronos—dijimos al unísono.

— Rumi-chan, Ju-chan ¿Una explicación para mí?

— ¿Por qué?

—Rumi-chan, sé muy bien que rogaron adelantar sus clases de magia para atrasar las nuestras.

—Bueno~ Ayukawa-san… Eh… ¿Cómo decirlo? —Mi hermana le miró sonriente, sin hablar.

—Altezas, me gustaría que empezáramos con vuestras clases—comentó Cronos interrumpiéndolas

— ¿Nos extrañó?

—No contestaré. Entremos.

_**A pesar de que llevamos años estudiando modales (Y no exagero), papá considera que debemos ser mucho más educados ahora que somos mayores. Como todo un caballero, dejé que las lecciones empezaran con mi hermana. Ya no hacíamos cosas tan comunes como sostener un libro en nuestra cabeza, si no que ahora debemos saber comportarnos en una fiesta, reuniones, eventos sociales de todo tipo. Y por supuesto entre ellas está el cómo entrar a un lugar, como sentarse, como comer. Irritante. **_

— ¡Codos hacia afuera!

— ¡Pero ya lo hice!

—Tiene que ir sumando, alteza. No servirá de nada si no es así.

—Siéntate, Rumia.

— ¡Gracias!

—Al sentarse, una princesa lo hará erguida y SIN cruzar las piernas. —dijo Ayukawa regañándole y obligándola a levantarse nuevamente.

—Ya lo capté… ¿Tengo que volver a hacer toda esa caminata?

—No, no hace falta. Ahora lo harán los dos. Alteza, tome la mano de su hermana y diríjanse hasta la mesa y siéntense.

—Bien…—estábamos a punto de sentarnos cuando oímos una voz, haciendo que perdiéramos la concentración

—Ayukawa, Cronos, veo que hacen un gran trabajo. Me llevaré a los chicos un rato.

—Muchas gracias, Su Majestad.

_**Seguimos a papá hasta el comedor, donde nos hizo sentarnos mientras él comenzaba a caminar en círculos. **_

—Hijos, hoy en la noche van a venir dos familias importantes. La familia Garam, con un hijo, Amon y la familia Hamaguchi, con una hija, Momoe. En verdad apreciaría que los trataran con respeto y modales. Y nada de travesuras.

—¿Qué ganaremos?—preguntó Rumia rápidamente.

—¿Perdón?

—Al menos quiero un día libre para que nos dejen ir a cabalgar a donde queramos.—dije, ayudando a mi hermana.

—… ¿Se comportarán como verdaderos príncipes?—quiso saber mi padre, mientras notábamos como fruncía el ceño por nuestra extorsión.

—Sí, sí cumples tu parte, cumpliremos la nuestra. —contestamos hablando al unísono, tan típico de nosotros.

—Espero que sea perfecto

—Dalo por hecho. Vámonos, Judai. Tenemos que prepararnos. Quiero deslumbrar para Amon. —mencionó Rumia, logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro

_**Salimos de inmediato del lugar y nos fuimos hacia nuestras habitaciones. **_

—¿Deslumbrar? ¿No se te ocurrió otra palabra más sofisticada?—le pregunté siendo sarcástico.

—Tengo que meterme en el papel. Sólo pareceré la princesita perfecta. En cuando mamá y papá se den la vuelta le haré la noche imposible a Amon.—me miró fijamente y poco nos tomó para comenzar a reír.

—Esa es mi hermana. Supongo que seré algo indiferente con Momoe.

—Me voy a buscar ropa decente. ¡Pásate por mi habitación antes de presentarnos, Judai-onisan!—exclamó, tratando de ser seria.

— ¡Seguro, Rumia-onesan!—y yo no pude evitar seguirle la corriente, mientras ambos reíamos y entrabamos a nuestras respectivas alcobas.

_**Ya que era una reunión formal, tuve que colocarme un pantalón negro, y una camisa negra. Arriba, una chaqueta negra con bordes dorados. Cuando ya casi era la hora, tomé el camino hacia la habitación de Rumia y toqué la puerta, para luego pasar. **_

—Qué elegante~—me dijo cuando entré, a la vez que se colocaba los zapatos.

—¿Te falta mucho para irnos? No quiero que lleguemos tarde.

—Ya estoy, vámonos.

_**Mi hermana tenía un vestido bordo con una cinta debajo de su busto, de un tono rosado. Era largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, y se había puesto unas sandalias negras. **_

—Te falta tu corona, hermanita.—le informé al ver que la había dejado sobre su tocador.

—Ah… ¿Puedes colocármela?—usó una vocecita aniñada para pedírmelo y yo cumplí con su pedido.

—Sí. Ya está

—Gracias.

_**Salimos de la habitación y al vigilar que no hubiera nadie, Rumia me habló.**_

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—me interrogó, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué yo tendría algo en mente?—fingiendo inocencia, evité contestarle

—Somos gemelos. Si yo no tengo algo lo tendrás tú.

—Simplemente quiero mostrarme dulce, atento y todo eso y luego llevarlos hasta la laguna con Riz. Volverán algo húmedos de ese lugar.

—¿Riz? Es MI caballo. Además no le gustan los extraños…—se quedó callada unos segundos y su sonrisa se agrandó, entendiendo la idea— ¡Qué buen plan!~ ¿Cómo los llevaremos a la laguna? Papá espera perfección.—mencionó

—Y tendrá perfección. Tú y yo querremos privacidad con ellos. ¿Te parece?

—Y entonces podremos hacerles la vida imposible. ¡Ese es mi hermano!

_**Ya casi era la hora en la que debíamos estar y eso significaba que teníamos luz verde para empezar a actuar como príncipes, a pesar de que lo odiamos ya que es dejar de lado nuestra verdadera personalidad. Rumia me contó que Rei le dijo que los Garam y los Hamaguchi son dos familias socias, dueños de los mejores viñedos de Domino. Llegamos con varios minutos de sobra y mi padre nos miraba continuamente, tratando de buscar una falla en nosotros. Llegaron los invitados y en seguida comenzaron los saludos. Les dimos una rápida mirada a nuestros "pretendientes" y nos sonreímos. Durante la cena hablamos lo justo y necesario, pero a la hora el postre decidimos poner en marcha nuestro plan. Rumia les habló maravillas de la laguna y poco faltó para que nos rogaran ir. **_

_**Como acordamos, Amon y Momoe irían en el caballo de Rumi, y ella y yo los guiaríamos. Riz odia el agua, así que en cuanto se acercara, si nuestro plan salía bien, intentaría tirarlos.**_

—¿Listo?—me preguntó Rumia con un tono de voz muy bajo, disminuyendo la velocidad

—Sí, hazlo. —con eso dicho, ambos sonreímos

—Riz, ahora.

_**Con esas simples palabras, el caballo frenó. Al ir tan rápido, Amon y Momoe terminaron en la laguna. Empapados. Salió todo a la perfección. **_

—¡¿Están bien?!—nos acercamos a la orilla de la laguna "tratando" de ayudarlos, pero ni nos habíamos dignado a darles la mano.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese caballo?!—gritó Momoe, tomando la mano de Rumia para salir del agua. Ella usó su carita de niña inocente, mientras regañaba a Riz.

—¿Podemos hacer algo para compensarlos?—ayudé a Amon al mismo tiempo al que decía esas palabras.

—Bueno, no niego que sería un honor ser elegido por la princesa, pero si me quieren compensar, ¡No me elijan!—exclamó Amon, esperando a que Momoe se levantara para que pudieran irse. (O al menos noté una gran necesidad de correr lejos de nosotros.)

—¡Esto es una falta de respeto! ¡No los quiero volver a ver!—esperamos unos segundos a que desaparecieran de nuestra vista y nos miramos entre nosotros, estallando en carcajadas.

—¡Dos menos! —gritó mi hermana feliz

—¿Cuántos nos quedan?

—Muchos menos que hace un año, ¡Te lo aseguro!—nuestras risas seguían, pero escuchamos un ruido cerca y nos callamos, buscando su origen.

—¿Altezas?—la voz provino del mismo lugar del ruido anterior.

—¿Quién está ahí?—dijo Rumia seria

—Soy yo, Johan.

—Ah… Iré a ver a papá un rato. Quiero asegurarme de que no le hayan dicho nada.

_**Ella se fue y Johan se me acercó sonriendo levemente. Copié el gesto y también sonreí. **_

—¿Cómo estás, Johan?

—Bien, ¿Tú?—(¡Por fin me habla normalmente!)

—He estado mejor.—comenté algo desanimado, sentándome en el piso

—¿Qué ocurre?—me preguntó haciendo lo mismo que yo

—Estoy harto de esto del compromiso arreglado. No es necesario. Hay tantas mujeres acercándose. Todas quieren beneficios, no soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta. Ni siquiera necesitamos parejas para llenar los puestos. Nosotros no vamos a elegir. Pero mis padres no lo entienden. —suspiré al tiempo al que cerraba los ojos

—¿Judai?

—Haz esto y haz lo otro. Y yo no la paso tan mal.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—me preguntó , mientras su rostro se mostraba confuso

—No, déjalo. Perdóname, tú ocupado y yo molestándote. Creo que mejor me voy para que estés tranquilo—me levanté rápidamente y estaba dispuesto a irme, cuando sentí que tiraba de mi muñeca

—Espera…

—¿Qué ocurre, Johan?

—No me… no me molesta que estés aquí…Somos… amigos… ¿No es cierto?—me miró, algo tímido de decir eso.

—S… Sí…—sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas ante la situación

—Amigos… bueno, sin beneficios. —río fuertemente y no pude evitar reír yo también

—Por supuesto. Amigos sin beneficios. Pero, Johan…—disminuí el nivel de mi voz, avergonzado.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes soltarme…—se sonrojó y de inmediato soltó mi muñeca. De repente, vi el espíritu del gatito de color violeta, saltar sobre él

—¡Ah, Ruby!—gritó alegre, dedicándole una sonrisa al espíritu

—No sabía que ese espíritu era tuyo…

—¿Tú también tienes uno? Creí que era sólo una leyenda. Eso definitivamente te hace el famoso Judai Yuki.

—¿Eh?—(¿Famoso? ¡Por favor!)

—Los rumores dicen que los de la realeza pueden ver espíritus. Y en la plaza de la ciudad comentan que a veces los ven hablando solos. ¡Me alegra no ser el único! Y su… ¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, ella también tiene uno… Tengo ganas de quedarme, pero no puedo. Supongo que ya es tarde y es hora de que vuelva con Rumia. ¿Nos vemos mañana?—le pregunté esperanzado

—Claro. Yo también me voy. ¡Adiós!—

_**Miró brevemente al gatito para salir corriendo, dejándome sólo ahí. Con una extraña calidez en mi pecho…**_

_**Fin cap. 4**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¡Me costó horrores terminar este capítulo! Siempre lo dejaba para el otro día, y para el otro, y así tardé tanto. ¡Perdón de nuevo! Bueno, ahora ya son amigos. Es un paso, ¿No? Van muy lento… PD: No puse nada en la parte de la cena, no se me ocurrieron temas interesantes y lo dejé así. **_

_**En fin, si han visto Junjou Romantica, les aconsejo que busquen este video "**__**Johan/Jesse and Judai/Jaden Junjou Romatica Opening" es… ¡Grandioso! Juro que grito cada vez que sale la parte de Haou y Jehu. Está tan bien hecho… En fin~ Ya empezó el colegio y tengo mucho que repasar… Aunque ahora que Judai y Johan son amigos "Sin beneficios" prometo tardar un poco menos… Y si no, tienen todo el derecho de pegarme con… em… ¡Una tabla periódica! O un periódico… ¡Lo dejo a su criterio! ¡Hasta que vuelva a salir de mi cueva! **_

_**Judai: Y dejen review… O quien sabe que nos hará la loca… ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Cerca de ti

**¡Hola! No he tardado tanto como esperaba JAJA… JAJAJA… Perdón. En fin, **

**En el manga Manjoume me cae mejor. Y encontré algunos capítulos de la primer temporada en japonés! Y… encontré mi antiguo mazo y… tenía un mazo con ojamas… **

**Manjoume: ¡JA! ¡ESO TE PASA POR TENER ALGO CONTRA MI, MANJOUME-THUNDER!**

**Lo que digas… Y pensar que era uno de mis mazos favoritos… **

**PD: ¡Terminé el manga! Y… Sinceramente no me provocó el mismo sentimiento… En el anime se ve a Judai madurar. Aquí ya lo era….**

**Grité cuando apareció Johan. Pero… No me cayó bien. Y sentí lástima por Amon. ¡Lo sentí muy corto! No es que menosprecie el manga, pero sinceramente prefiero la historia del anime… Te encariñas con los personajes. **

**Pero, si hay algunas cosas que tengo que resaltar**

**Manjoume estaba bien siendo el "amigo/rival" de Judai. ¿Por qué sacarle a su dragón? *Nótese que adoró al Jun del manga***

**Jim es aterrador.**

**¡FUBUKING! … Nah, no hay nada mejor que el Kaiser 3**

**En el último capítulo, JOHAN USABA LA ROPA DE JEHU. A MI NO ME JODAN, ESA ERA LA ROPA DE JEHU. **

***Y último* A pesar de todo, fue tiempo bien gastado!**

**Ahora si vamos a lo nuestro**

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**__**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

5: Cerca de ti

—¡Rumia!—entré a su habitación gritando, despertándola.

—¿Judai? ¿Qué? ¿Sabes que estas son valiosas horas de sueño? Espera… ¡¿Qué lección teníamos hoy?! ¿¡Joder, me quedé dormida otra vez?!—dio un salto de la cama y había comenzado a revisar la ropa, pero la interrumpí, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Hoy es nuestro día libre, Rumi!—(Ay, si las miradas pudieran matar…)

—Me despertaste a las siete de la mañana para decirme eso. ¡TE ODIO! Pero si estás aquí tienes una idea. Suéltalo.

—Quiero salir del palacio.

—¿A dónde?

—Al pueblo, y luego a las afueras. ¿Qué piensas?

—Bien…—bostezó y se tiró en la cama, colocándose una almohada en el rostro.—Ahora lárgate y apaga la luz cuando te vayas.

_**Hice lo que me dijo y salí a caminar un rato. Luego, alrededor de las ocho, entré en el castillo. Como este era un día libre, no debíamos presentarnos a la mesa, lo cual aproveché y fui directamente a la cocina, a tomar algo.**_

En cuanto puse el pie en el comedor de los sirvientes, Asuka y Rei me miraron confundidas—¿Judai?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tus padres ya están desayun-

—Tenemos un día libre. —contesté, colocando mi vaso con jugo en la mesa y tomando uno de los panes. —¿Tienen que hacer algo hoy?

—Los informes de las clases—Ryo entró al comedor y me miró un tanto malhumorado. (¿Habría discutido con Rumia? No, imposible. ¡Seguro que todavía dormía!)

—Su majestad quiere que vaya a la plaza a avisarle a los soldados que Edo será el que los entrene. Y que haga patrullas generales con los guardias.—Manjoume bufó mirando a Edo, quien apenas se molestaba en beber algo que supuse, sería café.

—La señora quiere que Rei y yo le ayudemos a quitar la ropa vieja y ordenar la nueva. Y que revisemos el trabajo de los jardineros. Quiere ver su jardín.

—… Ya veo… Tienen todos cosas que hacer…

—Buen día…—dirigí la vista hacia la puerta y pude ver a mi hermana refregándose los ojos, aún bastante dormida. Se las había ingeniado para colocarse su falda blanca, una musculosa negra y un chaleco rojo y blanco. Si no fuera porque la conozco, diría que durmió con esa ropa puesta.

—¡Rumia! ¡Tengo que hablarte de algo! ¡Es jugoso!—Rei le sonrió , mientras Asuka le acercó un plato al lado mío.

—Deja que desayune antes, Rei-chan. En la cocina hay más pan, Rumia. Y podrías lavarte la cara.—rió levemente y luego se sentó

—Creí que debían ser respetuosos con ellos—Edo nos miró muy sorprendidos, dejando su taza vacía de lado

—Sí, al no estar nuestros padres. Papá y mamá son muy estrictos. Rumia me basta.

—Judai para mí.

_**La habitación se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y pude notar que el malhumor de Ryo se debía definitivamente a mi hermana. Él siempre la miraba en la mañana, pero hoy parecía estar más pensativo que de costumbre. Rumia no notaba eso, o lo ignoraba muy bien. Revolvía el azúcar de su café desinteresadamente. **_

_**Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa, señalando a Ryo con la mirada. Ella negó con su cabeza y luego me susurró algo tan débil que apenas lo oí. Si entendí bien, fue algo como "Discutimos." **_

_**¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les pasó ahora? Supuse que no habría sido un simple hechizo de congelación.**_

_**Sin embargo dejé de pensar cuando Johan entró a la habitación. Tenía una camisa blanca algo suelta y un pantalón negro.« A diferencia de mi, él podría pasar por alguien de la realeza fácilmente»**_

_**Apenas Ryo lo vio, se levantó y se fue. Rumia suspiró y, de forma rápida, sonrió dirigiéndose a Johan. **_

Mi hermana esperó a que él se sentara, y casi de inmediato, le hizo una pregunta—¿Qué te toca hoy?

—Iré al pueblo… Tome-san quiere que le haga algunas compras…

—¡Iremos al pueblo también! ¡Podrías venir con nosotros!

_**Eso me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría (De los que Manjoume me tiraba) ¿A Rumia le gustaba Johan? Tenía que aceptar que era atractivo y la clase de hombre que mi hermana miraría, pero ¿Cuándo habían hablado? Bueno, supongo que me tocaría interrogarla en cuanto estuviéramos en las afueras. **_

_**Asuka y Rei se fueron, diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer. Manjoume y Edo se fueron a patrullar y pronto quedamos sólo Johan, mi gemela y yo. **_

_**Nos retiramos y nos cambiamos. Lo rojo definitivamente es nuestro favorito. Como buenos hermanos, ambos llevábamos un chaleco rojo y blanco. Nos pusimos unas capas y salimos con Johan. Por supuesto, con nuestras coronas por si algo ocurría. **_

Apenas pusimos un pie en el mercado, Rumia gritó dirigiéndose a nosotros—¡Hay bastantes frutas! ¡Anda, comprémonos unas manzanas!

—Qué energía…

—Digna de mi hermana, ¿No crees?—sonreí mientras mirábamos algunas vasijas en otro puesto.

—Ella es bastante… enérgica. Y alegre.—se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando en la dirección en la que estaba Rumi—¿Qué ocurre allí?

—¿En dónde?—giré la cabeza hacia donde el miraba y noté a un guardia, tomando de forma brusca a un chico de más o menos mi edad, con cabello celeste y ojos grises, además de unas gafas redondas. Rumia le miraba enfadada y rápidamente entendí porque, acercándome a ella.

—¿Quién te has creído? ¡Esfúmate mocosa!

—¡Un hombre tan honorable no debería hablarle así a una chica!~

—¡Lárguense! ¡Él es mi problema, no el suyo!

—¿Problema? ¿Por qué es un problema?—pregunté rápidamente

—¡Ha pasado por alto a los guardias en la entrada! ¡Es de Chess! ¡Tengo órdenes de no dejar entrar a la gente que no tiene papeles!

—Dinos, ¿Qué quieres aquí en Dominó?—pasé del guardia y me dirigí al chico. Él me miró con los ojos algo tristes.

—Venía a ver a mi hermano…

—¿Su nombre es?—Rumia le dedicó una voz amable a pesar de las ganas que teníamos de poner en su lugar a aquel guardia.

—Ryo Marufuji. Él trabaja en el castillo…

—Bien… ¡Te llevaremos con él!—le sonreí y mi hermana se preparó a terminar la discusión.

— ¡No hay nadie en el castillo que yo no conozca! ¡No hay un Ryo Marufuji en el castillo!

—Él es un hechicero del palacio. Ah, y también el tutor de magia de los príncipes.

—¡Ja! ¿Y tú que vas a saber de los príncipes, mocosa?

—Agotas mi paciencia. Nos vamos.

— ¡No te vas a ningún lado, mocosa!-levantó la mano, dispuesto a darle una bofetada

Paré su mano rápidamente, poniéndome frente a ella— Un guardia no debería hacer eso~

—¡Genial! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

—Suéltalo. Es una orden. —de inmediato, mi voz se volvió más fría, y me quité la capa dejando ver claramente mi rostro. Mi hermana me imitó.

—Prin… Príncipe… Princesa… Altezas…

—Levántate. Judai, me vuelvo. El hermano de Ryo, Sho, ¿No es cierto?—recibió un asentimiento del chico y me miró fijamente. —Hermanito… ¿Les despistarías por mi?

—A la orden capitana. Johan, acompáñame.

_**Le dejé con aquel chico, mientras llevaba a Johan conmigo. Me quité definitivamente la capucha y empecé a hablarle a los dueños de los puestos. **_

—Em… Alteza… ¿No es peligroso que su hermana esté sola?—me habló con miedo, tratando de no olvidarse cómo hablarnos fuera del castillo.

—¿Rumia? ¿En peligro? Créeme, en el caso en que alguien lograra secuestrarla, le tendría compasión a sus secuestradores.—sonreí para mi mismo mientras me dirigía a un puesto en el mercado— ¡Ah, qué rico perfume! ¡Pruébalo, Johan!

—Jud- ¿Alteza?—giré la cabeza para ver a Manjoume y Edo quienes nos miraban extrañados.—Creí que tendría el día libre…

—Tuve un percance. Manjoume, me gustaría comentarte algo sobre un guardia, antes de la cena te buscaré y te lo diré.

—Sí alteza… ¿Su hermana? ¿Ha vuelto al castillo?

—Así es. Habla con ella si la ves.

—Sí. Phoenix, vamos. Cuídese alteza. Y…—me susurró bastante bajito, — Aléjate de la fuente, Judai.

_**Seguimos caminando adentrándonos aún más en el mercado. Sentía varias voces dirigirse a mí y la mayoría de las personas se arrodillaba rápidamente. Reí algo nervioso y me dirigí a Johan, quien apenas había hablado.**_

—Bueno, verás que como solemos estar poco aquí como príncipes la mayoría quiere que le hablemos o pasemos por sus puestos. Me agrada hacerlo pero casi nunca tenemos el permiso de nuestro padre .—nos sentamos cerca de la fuente de los deseos y como estaba aburrido, no pude evitar seguir hablando— ¡Pero cuéntame de ti! No sé casi nada. Te llamas Johan Anderson, 17, ayudante de Tome-san y además tienes una investigación relacionada con las plantas. Ah! Y antes estabas en Chess. Listo, eso es todo, ¿No?

—No hay nada mucho más interesante… De mi infancia recuerdo poco. Lamento que sea una decepción. Siempre he trabajado para sobrevivir y así seguirá.

—¡No hay por qué ser así! ¡No somos tiranos! Seguro que puedes establecerte y formar amigos. Manjoume parece algo frío pero créeme, no lo es. Si te tomas el tiempo de escucharlas, Rei y Asuka te hablaran de lo sea. ¡Ryo puede enseñarte buenos hechiz-

—Marufuji, ¿No? No me interesa hacerme su amigo.

—Bueno… Ah! ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Murieron cuando era pequeño.

—Agh… Lo siento, yo…

—No, tranquilo. No los recuerdo así que no me molesta.—se pasaba la mano por el pelo mientras una mueca aparecía en su rostro

—Ya veo…—miré al cielo—Ha atardecido muy rápido…

—Sí… ¿Deberíamos volver Alteza?

—Ya no hay tanta gente. Soy Judai. Y sí. Ya cierran los negocios y ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Tú no?

—Algo, jaja. ¡Vamos, Judai!

—Gracias.

—¿Eh?

—Siento que estoy un poco más cerca de ti. ¡Una carrera hasta el palacio!

_**Eché a correr antes de que él reaccionara y notara mi rostro sonrojado. ¿Por qué dije eso? Ya ni me entiendo…**_

_**Fin cap 5**_

**¡POR FIN! ¡LO HE TERMINADO! **

**Bueno. ¿Qué tal? A mí me encantó como quedó. Lógicamente. (Si no me gusta a mi dudo que les gustaría a ustedes) **

**¿Qué piensan? ¡Me encantaría recibir sus review!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! (Espero que no sea dentro de cuatro meses)**


	6. Mal augurio

_**Perdón. Mi plan era actualizar rápido pero me empezaron a llover pruebas, informes de todo… En verdad lo siento. Y tuve un problema con mi computadora y estuve un tiempo sin ella, así que recién ahora puedo actualizar con tiempo y todo. Así que sin más preámbulos vamos a lo nuestro. **_

_**Pues una curiosidad. ¡Shippeaba el Idolshipping y lo sabían! ¡AHORA SHIPPEO EL PROSHIPPING! Son fantásticos. Los adoro. Simplemente imaginarme a Edo y Ryo… Me hace babear. **_

_**Aclaraciones:Esta letra **_**es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**__**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

6: Mal augurio

Estaba en mi habitación, acostado en la cama observando el techo. Era la madrugada y no podía dormir. Mi hermana estaba al lado mío, durmiendo. Habíamos tenido un pésimo día, otra cena, otros candidatos, y una noticia horrible. Nuestros padres habían decidido que era suficiente. Si no aceptábamos a alguien, iban a decidir por nosotros. Teníamos dos oportunidades más antes. Veríamos como eran nuestros pretendientes, y trataríamos de elegir.

Daría cualquier cosa por ser simplemente una persona que viviera en el pueblo, sin preocuparnos de nuestra imagen. De nada de eso. Probablemente sea egoísta, pero estoy harto. Nuestra vida tiene un destino marcado desde el momento en que nacimos. Debemos casarnos a los 18 y llevar este reino. No podemos fracasar. Si lo hacemos nuestras cabezas terminarán colgadas. Pensábamos que estábamos preparados, pero ahora, que el límite está cerca... Creo que todo hubiera sido mejor para nosotros si fuéramos sólo uno. Si hubiera nacido uno de nosotros las cosas estarían perfectas.

En Dominó, los gemelos son un mal augurio. En el pasado, una gran guerra se desató gracias a que los gemelos "tomaron malas decisiones" En cuanto a parejas, y en cuanto a cómo administrar todo. No habían nacido gemelos en siglos, pero nosotros fuimos los primeros. Y todos están esperando errores de nosotros. El fracaso, y por eso, ni siquiera tenemos la libertad de elegir a nuestros mejores pretendientes, a los que mejor nos caigan. Nuestra vida es, básicamente, propiedad del pueblo. Si ellos consideraran que estamos cometiendo errores, nos bajarían de nuestros puestos. No importa que seamos de la realeza. No importa que tengamos "sangre azul" Si llegáramos a traer desgracias al reino, es el fin. Mientras vivamos seremos "Una maldición"

Por eso nuestros padres quieren que seamos hijos modelos. Pero en verdad es exhaustivo. Rumia tiene que ser una mujer muy refinada. Elegante, delicada. Una reina trofeo. Como siempre, el único que tendrá derecho a decidir son los reyes. Yo seré el rey principalmente. Pero si algo me ocurriera a mí o a mi hermana hay reemplazos. El pueblo tendría un rey y una reina. Es por eso que el pueblo no se preocupa. Pero nosotros sí.

Aún pensaba algunas de esas cosas, cuando mi hermana me tironeó del brazo

—Duérmete, Judai. Si te descuidas pronto será el amanecer y vendrá algún sirviente a buscarnos. Yo también estoy preocupada por nosotros. Pero esta no es la forma...—volvió a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse.

Era fácil decirlo. Ella tampoco tenía mucho ánimo de nada. Sabía que había discutido con Ryo, bueno, todo el palacio menos nuestros padres lo sabían. Me comentó que se habían besado. Cruzaron la línea más importante de todas. Se puede jugar, pero ya si es serio es un problema para todos. En especial para el criado. Pueden echarlo como si nada si los reyes se enteraran. Siento pena por ella, pero lamentablemente es lo que nos toca. Tengo una idea para ayudarla, pero necesito a Rei y Asuka de mi parte y no sé si estarán dispuestas a ayudarme después de saber lo que puede llegar a ocurrirles. Rumia no piensa hacer nada. Me lo dijo, si viviéramos en un cuento de hadas podrían tener un final feliz juntos. Pero en la realidad, el mayor final feliz que pueden tener es seguir ambos con vida.

También pensé mucho en mis sueños extraños. Era como si yo fuera otra persona. Al menos una semana no estuve teniendo esos sueños, lo que me tranquilizaba. Tenía ganas de saber más, pero a la vez no.

Y obviamente, Johan. La última vez que pasamos un momento juntos, dije que me sentía más cerca de él. Fue un impulso, me gustaría que se abriera más con nosotros, sin embargo creo que lo arruiné, casi no lo veo más que en la cocina y a veces en el bosque. Es muy intrigante, y quisiera poder saber más de él.

Casi salté de la cama cuando todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y la voz de Rei fuera.

—Em... ¿Príncipe? ¿Está despierto?—su voz era muy baja, no sé qué hacía en mi habitación, pero definitivamente era muy temprano como para que ya viniera a despertarme.

—Adelante. ¿Qué ocurre, Rei?

—Judai-sama, quería preguntarte unas cosas... Bueno, de... ¡¿Rumia?!—se tapó la boca de inmediato.

Mi hermanita sólo se removió molesta en la cama, pero no dio indicios de despertarse. Por eso, me vestí y me dirigí con Rei al invernadero. Supuse que allí nadie nos vería.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Judai-sama, quería decirte que tenemos planeadas unas cosas para la fiesta pero como últimamente están muy ocupados no sabemos si podrán venir… Si todo sale bien será dentro dedos noche,así que te pido que me avises mañana como mucho. Seremos Manjoume, Asuka, Fubuki, Ryo, y los nuevos. Mantenme al tanto, ¿Sí?

—Lo haré. Ahora vete, yo iré a despertar a Rumia.

— ¡Ten un buen día, Judai-sama!

Volví a mi habitación y medité por unos segundos sobre ello. Si nadie se enteraba… Quizá podríamos ir…

La "fiesta" de los nuevos es una reunión donde justamente los nuevos criados cuentan sobre ellos, sobre sus vidas. Lo iniciamos con Fubuki. Son más bien pijamadas muy divertidas. Pero como Rei dijo, probablemente no podríamos ir gracias a lo ocupados que nos encontramos este último tiempo.

Me gustaría ser capaz de saber más sobre ellos… Sobre Edo y sobre Johan…

Casi no sé nada.

—Judai, ya vamos a desayunar.—Rumia apareció ya vestida y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Este va a ser otro largo día…

_**Fin cap.6**_

_**PERDÓN. Sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero he estado muy ocupada y con esto de no tener internet (ni computadora) he estado muy poco pendiente de todo, y a pesar de que leí todo y releí todos los capítulos no sabía cómo abordar este capítulo! Además Johan no apareció este capítulo, pero era necesario tocar esto tarde o temprano… Ahora estoy segurísima de que las cosas van a estar mejor para todos. Prometo que podré traer algo mucho mejor el próximo capítulo, pero quería actualizar algo después de tanto tiempo. **_

_**En fin, nos vemos cuando nos leamos, y como estoy en fin de curso y no sé si paso de año, solamente diré ¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	7. Accidente

***Se encuentra atada, amordazada, en un rincón de su habitación, mientras Hell Kaiser y Edo toman el control sobre su computadora* Ambos murmuran algo y de repente le sacan la mordaza**

**¡LIBERTAD! ¡DESEO LIBERTAD! ¡ESTO ES ABUSO! **

**Hell Kaiser: No. **

**Edo: Tardaste demasiado.**

**Hell Kaiser: Y no vamos a dejar que Judai o Johan traten de motivarte. Actualizaste prácticamente NADA en el último año. Está bien que seas aplicada en tus estudios pero no seas tan irresponsable. Además con la pérdida de tu teléfono has estado tremendamente floja para escribir. **

**... ¿Perdón? ¿Me pueden soltar? Seré buena ^^**

**Edo: Disculpa, Lady. Pero si cayéramos en esa trampa tuya seríamos bastante estúpidos. **

**Les daré protagonismo~ ¡Sólo tienen que soltarme!~ Es más apenas me suelten escribiré ^^**

**Hell Kaiser: *saca de la nada un collar *: Escribirás, claro. Le dictarás todo el capítulo a Edo y nosotros nos encargaremos de actualizar. O te pondremos esto en el cuello y vas a terminar escribiendo igual. **

**Edo: ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? **

***Kaiser sostiene el collar cercano a su cuello y éste da una descarga eléctrica* ¡LAS BUENAS! ¡VAMOS A LO NUESTRO!**

_**Aclaraciones: Esta letra **_**es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo. **__**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes.**_

7: Accidente

**Suspiró y se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la sala del trono. Al llegar tomó su lugar al lado de su padre y éste le explico brevemente la clase de comportamiento que estaba esperando de él, al ser el príncipe.**

**En cierta forma el joven tenía altas expectativas sobre la reunión, porque nunca había conocido otro príncipe, y eso lo hacía todo muy excitante. Al poco tiempo de esta conversación, llegaron los invitados. La velada pasó rápido para ellos, y llegaron al acuerdo de que seguirían viéndose, y si todo seguía de esa forma, entonces se hablaría de una alianza. El príncipe de Dominó, sin embargo, estaba más que emocionado, aunque lo había ocultado muy bien. No podía esperar a la próxima vez, para volver a encontrarse con el príncipe de Chess, quien le había llamado tanto la atención desde el primer momento en que pisó el palacio. **

**Cómo deseaba volver a verlo...**

— ¡Judai! —oí gritar— ¡Mueve tu trasero real de la maldita cama!—en cuanto abrí los ojos, pude ver como Manjoume me tiraba del brazo, claramente enfadado. Miré el reloj de reojo y noté que todavía faltaba un rato para que fuera hora del desayuno.

—No quiero hacerlo. —fue mi simple respuesta

— ¡Vas a tener que! ¡Le prometí a Saotome que lo harías!—gritó, todavía más enfurecido que antes

— ¿Qué es tan importante?—pregunté mientras bostezaba, y me sentaba en la cama

—Ella... Bueno... Dijo que quería decirte algo que no le había dicho a Rumia porque no la había encontrado pero que era algo que Johan y Edo dijeron en la fiesta luego de que se fueron entonces ella creyó que sería interesante decírtelo a ti para que tú se lo dije-

—Alto. Estás repitiendo las mismas palabras muchas veces. Me estás confundiendo más y estoy medio dormido.

—... Saotome quiere hablar contigo. Está por el lago.

—Gracias.—reí—¿Cuándo la vas a llamar Rei? Están en algo.

—No son tus asuntos, Judai.—gruñó—Vamos, te está esperando.

_**Debería explicarme, ¿No? Todo se remonta a la semana pasada. La fiesta de los criados se realizó, pero nuestro padre se enteró de nuestra presencia en ella sin su consentimiento y nos castigó, por lo tanto ahora estamos encerrados con lecciones, y lo que es peor de todo, tenemos estrictamente prohibido hablar con otros que no sean los sirvientes o nuestros profesores si él no está presente. Llevaba dos días sin hablar en privado con mi hermana y creía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Por eso, me limitaba a realizar mis actividades sin rechistar, rogando porque me levantara el castigo lo antes posible. **_

_**Así como Rumia tendría su información de parte de Asuka, yo la tenía de parte de Rei, la única que me daba datos precisos sobre todo, y de cómo estaba lidiando mi hermanita con su pequeño problemita con Ryo. Sin embargo esta vez quería platicarme sobre Johan y Edo. **_

_**Me dirigí rápidamente al lago, y allí la vi, sentada junto a Asuka. Ambas estaban conversando en voz baja. **_

—Hola, Judai. ¿Cómo lo llevas? —me preguntó Asuka, mientras me miraba sentarme frente a ellas

—Fatal. Odio este castigo—suspiré—Había pensado en colarme en su habitación por la noche pero hasta le pusieron un guardia en la puerta y le es imposible engañarlo. Solamente podemos vernos durante las comidas. Es un infierno

—Los guardias están bastante felices, debo decirte. Dice que ya no hay bromas ni nada raro. —sonrió mientras lo decía— Aunque Rumia matará a su guardia dentro de poco si sigue pisándole los talones. —bromeó

—Espero que lo haga, así podríamos vernos de una buena vez… Pero bueno. ¿De qué querían hablarme? — suspiré— No tenemos por qué gastar el poco tiempo a solas que vamos a tener, chicas!

—Claro. Te explicaré. Luego de que se fueran, Rei fue muy entusiasta con los chicos y les sacó todo tipo de información. Y supuse que te interesaría saber que la razón por la cual están aquí es por la leyenda de…Bueno… Los tres demonios fantasma.

_**Palidecí. Esa leyenda era muy importante en la historia de nuestro reino. Era la que había comenzado con todo. Esas bestias eran tan poderosas como para conceder deseos a través de lo denominado "energía de duelo", y también decía que gracias a los duelistas, se habían generado muchas guerras y muertes. Es por eso que se sellaron a los demonios y se ocultaron las "llaves" que podían despertar a esas bestias. Además, los duelistas están prohibidos. Lo único que queda de eso, son los espíritus de duelo, como Kuriboh Alado, y sólo algunas personas podíamos verlos. **_

—¿Por qué ellos querrían saber de los tres demonios?—pregunté

—... Se dicen muchas cosas sobre ellos… Quiero creer que sólo son eso, leyendas, ¿No? —dijo Rei, nerviosa

—¿Qué cosa son solo leyendas?

_**Me giré para ver quién era, y vi a una persona de pelo verde, ojos igual. Era la persona de la que estábamos hablando, Johan Anderson. Parecía animado por alguna razón. De todas formas, no podía decir que estábamos hablando sobre los tres demonios fantasmas. Lo último que quería era meter la pata diciendo que esos monstruos son todo menos leyendas. Entonces tenía que actuar rápido. Y sólo usé lo primero que se me vino a la mente. **_

—Mi hermana, Rumia, intentó probar un hechizo de amor. Ya sabes, esas cosas de las que te enamoras si las bebes o algo así. Hay leyendas, que dicen que son peligrosos porque es magia negra, pero bueno, son sólo leyendas. ¿No, Rei?

—Claro que sí, Judai-sama! Esas cosas no sirven de nada, y mucho menos con Ryo. Nee, Johan. ¿Por qué Ryo adoraría tu cabeza sobre su chimenea? Claro si podemos saber. —bromeó.

_**Gracias, Rei. Eres increíble. **_

—Um bueno… Rumia-san y yo nos besamos por accidente. Lo juro. Fue accidental.

—… ¿Te besaste con mi hermana?

—Er… Bueno…

—Estoy esperando la respuesta.

—Yo…

—Tranquilízate, hombre. Conozco a mi hermana. Esta pelea viene por otra cosa. Sin embargo, me gustaría que nos ayudaras a juntarlos otra vez. Están bastante enfadados esta vez. ¿De eso querían que habláramos, no, chicas?

_**Ideamos un plan simple, a las apuradas, para que tanto Ryo como Rumi pudieran hablarse. Realmente espero que funcione. Después de todo, tengo que mentirle a Ryo para ello, y necesitaré la ayuda de Johan. Si algo sale mal, estoy totalmente seguro de que él nos matará. **_

_**Fin cap 7. **_

_**Ahora sabemos que hacen ~ Debo admitir que tomé tiempo de más porque analicé pro y contras de toda la mezcla que hice con la trama. Pero aquí está. El próximo será el plan de Judai para juntar a su hermanita con Ryo~**_

_**Ya está todo decidido. Ahora… *sonríe tiernamente* ¿Edo suelta a Lady?~**_

_**Edo: No voy a soltarte. **_

…_**. ¿Kaiser suelta a La-**_

_**Hell Kaiser: No. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. **_

_**Si les gustó dejen review, si no también. Acepto críticas no destructivas~~**_

_***Mira a todos lados, mientras Kaiser y Edo no le prestan atención*, ¡Perdón! Ya saben cómo son las cosas de la vida… Pasé a quinto año de secundaria. (¡Me destrozarán!) Me robaron mi amado teléfono, donde guardaba todo porque mi computadora estaba rota, a las cuatro de la tarde a tres cuadras de la plaza "principal" de mi barrio… Mi computadora se volvió a romper y hasta hace poco la arreglaron y estuve instalando todas sus cosas de nuevo… Y por eso estuve tan paralizada con las actualizaciones. Pero ahora tengo a dos personitas que me van a tratar como una esclava para que me ponga al día con todo… Por cierto... **_

_**Misawa tiene el trasero cuadrado y flácido. *Capítulo 96, por el final.***_

_**Listo, lo dije. **_

_**Edo: ¡LADY! ¡A TRABAJAR! ¡YA! **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!~ **_


End file.
